


Macrocosm

by imacashew



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Earth Day, F/M, gansey is insecure again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imacashew/pseuds/imacashew
Summary: “This person assumed he was just like his parents, when he was standing with his eco-warrior girlfriend in a Save the Bees tee shirt at an Earth Day rally. Didn’t that mean something to this person?”Prompt:  (TRC) Blusey - At an environmental activist or Earth Day rally/protest.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: TRC Spring Fling





	Macrocosm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moodyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/gifts).



> Written for TRC Spring Fling on tumblr. My first exchange in a fandom...ever. I hope my giftee enjoys.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @cashew-butter and @cashewwritesstuff!

“I feel slovenly and the irony is not missed here.”

Blue laughed as she pecked him on the cheek and brushed invisible dust off his shoulders. 

He pulled at the bright yellow tee-shirt that fit perfectly on his muscled biceps, boldly displaying _Save the Bees!_ across his chest, and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.

“Gansey, you look like a normal person.” She said with a smile, “I can’t have you walking around in a damn polo shirt at an Earth Day rally.”

She probably had a point, but he already felt out of place with his slightly coiffed hair and overly expensive jeans and shoes. That followed the voice in the back of his head that sounded like his mother, who had talked about these kinds of rallies in the past, showing her displeasure in only the way Ganseys could.

Her floral-decorated combat boot covered foot playfully kicked his Sperrys, “I’m still letting you wear these, rich boy.”

He smiled his true Gansey smile, the one he reserved only for her, “You love the boat shoes, Jane.” 

She rolled her eyes at him with an amused smile, picked up the picket sign at her feet, and shoved it at him. He stumbled for a moment before hefting the sign over one shoulder and holding his free hand out to her, a smile on his face.

“I most definitely do not like the boat shoes and you know it.”

He would do anything for Blue Sargent, especially walk several miles in Washington DC in a March for Science on Earth Day. 

* * *

This is where Blue shined her brightest, he thought to himself, as they took to the streets of the city. 

Her voice joined the thousands who gathered to let their voices be heard, warriors to defend for the sanctity of the trees, environment, and animals that could not speak for themselves. 

Gansey watched her face as she shouted with the others, defending the trees that she also considered as her family. They walked through the city, tall and unafraid, hand in hand. 

He was here for Blue. He was here for his friends. He was here for Earth. He was here for himself. 

He was also here for something bigger and greater than himself. He was here for Cabeswater, which made him feel closer to the planet in ways that couldn’t be explained in words. 

It was more than a feeling, in a way. Something supernatural. Something that couldn’t and wouldn’t be explained in books or with logic.

That’s why he was here.

Cabeswater seemed to drive more of his actions these days. That force of nature and magic underneath his skin, running through his bloodstream, and in his bones, always making him see life and its wonders in a different light.

He was honestly okay with that. 

Cherry blossom petals drifted through the streets, showering the crowds with gentle pink. He positioned the sign higher on his shoulder and the spring wind ruffled his hair, decorating it in pink. 

* * *

“You’re Senator Gansey’s kid, aren’t you.”

The tone in the unknown voice made Cabeswater rustle with frustration in his chest, echoing the feeling of anxiety creep into his brain. 

He turned to find a young person, not much older than he was, with bright green hair and dressed in something that could have been pulled from Blue’s closet, made of eco-friendly materials like hemp. 

“Your mother voted for the pipeline in Alaska,” They spat at him, venom in their voice. “You shouldn’t be here; people like you don’t give a shit about this sort of thing.”

Cabeswater rustled more in anger as _people like you_ stabbed him with anxiety. This person assumed he was just like his parents, when he was standing with his eco-warrior girlfriend in a _Save the Bees_ tee shirt at an Earth Day rally.

Didn’t that mean _something_ to this person _?_ Who were they to judge him?

“Pardon me?” His burning anxiety mixed with the rustling anger, settling in his gut. 

“You heard me: get out of here, Trust Fund. Go back to your mansion.”

He felt like he should say something back, to defend himself, to say that he had every right to be there too. 

A strong, yet small squeeze of his one hand.

“Excuse me?” Blue’s voice came from his right, “He has every right to be here.”

That familiar feeling of being known flowed through him, bursting from his beating heart through every vein in his body. 

“This Trust Fund got chained to the largest walnut tree with me in Oregon. He cares more than he looks like.”

“He’s still related to that Conservative bitch,” the other person snapped, stepping closer to them. “He doesn’t really care, he just wants to help his mother look good after that.”

Gansey felt threatened for his life for the fourth time in his lifetime. Wasn’t that a bit too much for someone his age?

Blue let go of his hand as she decided to be a raging ball of protective girlfriend. He wasn’t about to see Blue fight someone for his honor at an Earth Day rally.

The anger and anxiety melted away. The crowd around them started to whisper and point, a growing scene. 

It was like taking care of Ronan all over again. There was no way she was going to get arrested today, he was going to make sure of it.

He leaned to her ear to whisper, “Blue, they’re not worth it.” 

To the other person, she probably looked like an angry chihuahua with her tiny stature and all rage, bristling with excitement. 

When her eyes locked with his, she settled down, as if all of her fire extinguished in a fraction of a second. 

The other person was urged away from them, as if they had their own Gansey to pacify them. 

As Blue stood there, slightly shaking in rage, he thread his fingers through her smaller ones. She squeezed them with all the power she could muster. 

He watched the crowd disperse as though they pretended they weren’t watching the whole confrontation by avoiding anyone’s line of sight. 

Gansey noticed some of the group looking at him and whispering. He violently flinched as if their words were daggers. 

The anxiety crept back into his gut. It didn’t really matter what he looked like on the inside, did it? Was he always going to be seen for his name? Was Big Money and his family’s actions always going dictate what he was and will be?

Suddenly, he was pulled down to Blue’s level. 

“Ja-?!” He started but was cut off by her arms wrapping around his neck. 

“Shut up.”

“What?”

“Shut up. You’re not like her. You will never be like her. You are more than your money. You are more than your name.”

She pressed her cheek to his, warmth and calm flowing back into his body. She was right. 

“The Gansey name is not you. That’s not all there is, okay?”

She would always be right. He would never doubt her. 

“Are you absolutely sure you’re not psychic?” He laughed, taking in all that she was. 

“Only when it comes to you,” she said with a smile and squeeze to his middle. 


End file.
